


The Phantomhive Lies

by Kuro_cache



Category: Black Butler, Kuroshitsuji, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alcohol, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Demons, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Horror, M/M, Mental Instability, Multi, Non-Canon Relationship, Sex, Supernatural Elements, Tragedy, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-08-17 14:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8147272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuro_cache/pseuds/Kuro_cache
Summary: After the sudden death of Ciel, Elizabeth's eyes were open to an Underworld she never knew existed. Sebastian's pretentious appetite only hungered royal blood and the taste of Phantomhive was a delicacy he craved. Working against demonic power much greater than her own, Elizabeth's soul purpose was now to protect the only part of Ciel she has left; Nathaniel Phantomhive.





	1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One: Till Death Do We Part_

* * *

 

He paced back and forth in their private chambers deep in thought; nothing in the world could have distracted him from his inner conflicts. His opaque eyes were fixed upon their dark, hardwood floor, his right hand on his waist while his left clutched at his chin. He ran his left hand desperately threw his dark blue locks which fell, modestly, to the nape of his neck. He stood tall, almost identical to his father; still dressed in his coat and trousers with white leather shoes snug around his feet. She watched him on the edge of their bed with wide inquisitive green eyes. Not her ideal for their first night as husband and wife, but that was not at the fore front of her mind. What caused her anxiousness was his continual unease. She sat with a straight back for it is improper for a woman to slouch. Even in private it is hard for her to break the teachings engraved into her as a child. Her white-gloved hands tensed together in her lap as she watched her husband pace back and forth. She bit her bottom lip nervously as she encouraged herself to speak.

"Ciel what troubles you so?" she spoke clearly and loudly to make sure he could hear her. He seemed to be completely in another realm.

The man stopped mid-step as if her voice had revived him. He turned his head to her swiftly as his hands dropped to his side; his eyes were wide, lost in hers. His blue disks nothing but pools of impending sorrow. He walked to his spouse with deliberate steps and knelt to her sitting height, their eyes perfectly leveled. He tilted his head slightly as she waited for him to reply, his memory imprinting every slight detail of her porcelain face. He tucked her soft blonde hair behind her ear as he replied.

"Elizabeth," His voice deeper from coming of age, "..If I were to die...What would you do?"

"Ciel" She whined shutting her eyes and gripping onto his warm hand, holding it to her cheek. "Why would you speak of this tonight? Why now?" Today was their wedding day, an occasion they awaited since they were children. Although, there were times where it seemed as if they wouldn't tie the knot they managed to pull through. She imagined this to be a happy day and so far it was, the ceremony was beautiful, their friends and family came from all over the country to witness this union. The daughter of the leader of the British Knights and the Queen's Watchdog.

Her happiest moment was when the priest announced her new name for all of London to hear. Elizabeth Ethel Cornelia Phantomhive. What made her mirth grow tenfold was when she smiled, so did he. That smile, she's wanted to see for so long. Tonight they would sleep in the same bed together; tradition for a couple to celebrate their wed-lock, but Ciel seemed to be more concerned with a different matter.

He pulled away courteously breaking her train of thought and turned his back on her staring blankly at his reflection in their vanity mirror. His right eye covered by a white silk covering.

"..You're not ready" He whispered.

"Ready for what? Don't treat me as a child!" She replied with no intention of disdain.

As they grew up over the years both of them aged accordingly. Elizabeth cast away her childish demeanor and took on more responsible as a nobleman's daughter. She remained close to Ciel while taking on the title as a British Knight which she openly did not express until now. She no longer had to fear of Ciel feeling inferior to her because of her age and height; her flat shoes were left behind along with her other childish things. Ciel on the other hand was forced into adulthood at a young age and once his body caught up with his nobility no one seemed to be an obstacle for him anymore. He became more independent, leaning lesser away from his butler.

As of tonight his butler is nowhere to be found, having been ordered away so that Ciel could spend the entire night with his bride, without disruption or distraction.

"A child will answer a question with one of their own," Ciel replied.

"You want an answer? If you were to die, I will be alongside you. Our frail hands conjoined and hair ash white.."

"That is not an option, nor will it ever be a possibility," He replied solemnly.

"You speak as if you'd seen the future.."

"Seen it, no. Though I worry of it constantly, of you, of what my family name will become"

"Stop speaking as if these words will be your last." She stood in her long voluminous wedding dress with a flustered face. Her brows furrowed and bottom lip puckered out in an angry pout. She wanted him to stop with this idled talk, Ciel had always been grim in nature but tonight he spoke as if he knew something she did not.

This ignorance on her part made her feel uneasy; she wanted to enjoy this night with him not speak of his death.

He gripped onto her hands and held them to his chest, his heart thumbing violently against her palms.

"But they will be." he declared. Her eyes widened looking into is unwavering orbs. He spoke with such certainty she believed him; despite her willingness to think otherwise.

What Ciel had hidden from Elizabeth was an immense burden he carried with him throughout the years. In his adolescence he fueled himself on vengeance and the longing to inflict every ounce of pain he had endured onto the people held responsible. He trampled over anyone who stood in his way and was willing to do the same to his beloved: his aunt, and even Elizabeth. A haunted child, he felt utterly alone and that his only purpose in life was to hunt down the very person that soiled his family name. Once the deed was done and Justice was rightfully his, he cared none of where his mortal soul would end up.

All of that changed as the years rolled on and his investigations dragged. The girl he saw as a nuisance grew up to be a beautiful women, one he would gladly take to be his bride. Beside her he realized he was not truly alone, she had always been there for him, willing to risk her life for him. The demon became the one he wanted to rid himself of. No matter how many times he ordered him away the raven would return; Ciel could never escape. The man clad in black followed behind him diligently, just as he had done when Ciel was a child. Ciel saw him as the pure embodiment of his death, a constant reminder of his life ticking away. Ciel saw what his life could become, what he could accomplish as head of the Phantomhive name, he wanted all of those things and more, but his dreams were destroyed by reality.

His one regret manifested from his once only desire. The contract he had made will take his life, take him away from Elizabeth. The Queen was dead and payment was due. In his last moments he made a hasty deal. Allow him and Elizabeth their marriage, give her what she wanted most, and then his butler will retrieve what he hungered for. Ciel enjoyed his last day, smiled and engaged with other nobles only for Elizabeth's sake. Their inaugural kiss sealing their vows as husband and wife was a bitter-sweet taste. Their night together was only to continue that passion but he soon became over whelmed with his approaching fate. He wanted to tell Elizabeth about the contract, about the Queen, about Sebastian, but he couldn't bring himself to kill her happiness.

This night marks his last, only few hours till morning. His lips pressed against hers, her arms wrapped around his neck. Her dress fell to the floor in a heap of tulle and fabric soon accompanied by his suit and shoes. For the first time in company with her he pulled away his eye patch and allowed her to see his maroon colored eye. He made love to her with every fiber of his being, savoring every blissful moment. When she wakes the morning after expecting to feel his arms wrapped around her, he will be gone; forever.

"CIEL!" her small voice shrilled as the morning sun broke threw the bedroom curtains.

* * *

 

He sat up on his bed and pressed his feet firmly to the floor. He inhaled a deep breath and exhaled calmly. When he opened his eyes Sebastian stood before him. He sat unashamed of his nudity for his butler had bathed him since he was a child, now being a grown man why should he feel the need to be ashamed? Sebastian bowed to him formally just as he had done for many years. His red eyes gleamed and lips curved in a sadistic smile, he did not try to hide his eagerness for the man's soul. His mouth practically watered as he gazed at his master's form seeing the blue haired male sit silently for him to take what is rightfully his.

Ciel looked into Sebastian's eyes nobly for he was not afraid of his death. His doubts had been put to rest and his parent's murders had been avenged. Sebastian's smirk deepened as he saw the irony Ciel had neglected to see. His red eyes slithered their way over to the women lying soundlessly asleep behind Ciel, her light scent deliciously filling his lungs. A powerful grip clutched at Sebastian's chin as Ciel forcibly ordered his eyes back to his multicolored orbs. He released Sebastian's face pushing him away as he stood on his feet, first covering Elizabeth's body with their bed coverings then clothing his own body with his night robe which was draped beside his bedside table.

"You will leave Elizabeth be, we will finish this and then you will bring my body back to lay beside her" He ordered. He walked around the large bed and approached his door leading out into the hall. Sebastian snickered and remained standing in the same spot he had come to. Ciel turned to him and snapped his fingers, he then patted the side of his leg beckoning Sebastian like any other house pet.

"You were named after my dog for a reason, follow." He ordered, delighted by the demon's look of distaste. Ciel walked out into the hall and Sebastian followed suit. They walked into the study and Ciel approached his desk that once belonged to his father. His finger tips grazed the smooth wood as he tuned and sat in the large velvet chair. The chair his father once sat in. He laid his head back into the cushion and looked up at the man who stripped himself of his white gloves; one at a time. His black nails stood out drastically against his pale skin, but what caught Ciel's eye was the contract embedded on his hand.

Sebastian's eyes lidded as he titled Ciel's head up with one of his hands, his red eyes gazing longingly into two round disks. His other hand grasped onto his masters chair as he leaned forward, pressing his torso daringly close to Ciel's. Pale lips parted as fangs extended, lips connected and eyes gradually began to lose their color. Ciel's last breath left his body, life a drift in the wind as Sebastian feasted upon him like a starving blood leech. Lifeless eyes gazed on as Sebastian pulled away absorbing the last of his master's soul. His body shuddered and muscles swooned as he felt revived and fully renewed. He titled his head back and released a gratifying moan, he looked down at his hand and saw the contract fade away. The feeling of freedom giving him more pleasure than he could ever imagine.

He laid Ciel's body beside his slumbering widow and closed the corpse's eyelids. He took out his silver pocket watch and placed it on his deceased master's bedside table. He cast away his uniform as his true self finally began to show. Curiosity and the feeling to feed over took him as he preyed over to the beautifully matured Elizabeth Phantomhive. His hand hovered over her blonde locks wanting _desperately_ to comb his fingers threw the gold strands. Run his cold hand across her smooth cheek, stroke those delicate long eyelashes. He smiled at her peaceful slumber, her blindness to the predator standing over her. The promise of death only moments from her reach and yet she sleeps in tranquility, unaware that she will wake to see herself lying in bed with a lifeless body.

 _What cruelty,_ he thought.

He leaves her be as his master ordered and flees the manor, though the smell of reproduction lingering in the air assured him that in few years time he will have another soul to feed on. The taste of Phantomhive soon growing to be his favorite delicacy.

* * *

 I closed the metal cap of the sliver pocket watch to which I am all too familiar with. I knew exactly whose it belonged to for he always kept it on his person: clipped to his vest and sheath inside is jacket pocket. It belonged to Him; That bastard. When I woke to the corpse of my love and his servants gathered round, his all faithful butler Sebastian was nowhere to be found. Two months past and the raven haired man never showed. His loyalty finally ran its course? The only thing he left was this watch, his token of resignation? One thing I was certain of was the origin of this watch and I was to return it to its rightful owner.

The door to the library opened and a small red-headed maid stepped inside. Mey-Rin had been with Ciel for years and those years finally began to show in the curves of her face and creases under her eyes. She hadn't the appearance of an elderly women for her age was shown modestly throughout her continual petite figure.

"Lady Elizabeth..It is time" she managed to say through the tears streaming down her face. She clutched the tissue held in her hand and quickly wiped them away. I stood at her request and stepped out into the hall which was desperately silent. Tanaka was passing and the entire manor mourned his loss.

I walked into his room to see Finnian and Bard close by his side. The younger blonde cried almost hysterically as the older muffled his cries. For the first time in my life I had never seen Bard without a cigarette pursed between his lips. I approached the bed and the pair looked to me then reluctantly left the room allowing me privacy. I sat beside him and laid my hand on top of his. "Tanaka" I whispered, he turned his head to me and smiled. I hadn't known what else to say and as I sat in silence I began to cry. His heart must be so heavy from having lost his grandson before his own life.

"Lady Elizabeth," He began, slowly and deliberately. "I want you to have something. I, Lord Phantomhive, and your late husband have all written in this journal. You may not be able to comprehend what it entails but you must learn to believe. Everything written is the absolute truth." His shaking hand-held a black journal that was bound by a leather band with slightly torn, discolored paper. I took the book and placed it in my lap not wanting to release my hand from his.

As I gathered enough strength to reveal to him my secret I began to cry heavier tears that fanned down my face, I tried desperately to hold a steady breath.

"Tanaka!..I-I..I'm.." He released my hand and outstretched his arm laying his palm onto my stomach.

"What will you call him?" he asked. I gasped and looked down at his hand lying on my stomach then back at him.

"How-How did..you know?" I had told no one of my pregnancy and the only person who knew I was with child was my most trusted lady's maid, Paula.

"How do you know him to be a 'he' ?" He only smiled at my question and laid his head against his pillow. An old man full of wisdom finally laying to rest.

"What do you want me to do with the journal?" I asked.

"What ever you wish to do.." he replied ever more quietly.

"I wish you could see 'him', if only I could bear this child a few months earlier" I pleaded feeling Tanaka slowly fading away, this feeling of anxiousness festering in my chest started to become over whelming.

"I already have," He smiled, closing his eyes. "Now I will be reunited with my beloved, and I fear...Ciel will not..be amongst..them." he breathed his last words.

"Ciel? What of Ciel?" His hand fell limp in my grasp. "Tanaka!" I screamed. The door reopened and Ciel servants ran inside.

"Tanaka!" I continued to scream. _What did he mean! Why did he pass this on to me?_ There has to be something he wants me to know, something to find, something Ciel neglected to see before he died.

I was helped out of my chair and out into the hall by Mey-Rin and Paula. Bard had draped the blanket over Tanaka's form and Finnian placed a vase of flowers on the table beside the bed. As I was being taken away a man draped in all black pressed past me almost so silently I wouldn't have noticed. His long white hair so familiar to me, he had come to aid in Ciel's death as well. No one else was trusted to even touch the body but him. He walked into the room as Bard and Finnian exited and closed the door, not a word uttered to anyone.

"Mey, who is that man?" I whispered.

"The mortician" She replied blankly.

_*seven months later*_

Ever since Tanaka's death I began to read the journal he had given me. He knew I wouldn't be able to believe what they had written and now I couldn't bring myself to believe. They wrote of beings such as demons and reapers, angels. How could I have been so oblivious to this? All these years, maybe I was just a naïve little girl. The first pages were Tanaka's journal entries and their subject was on the very person I wanted to begin my investigation.

Sebastian Michaelis.

The door to my bedroom opened and Paula stepped inside. I had walked about my room with one hand holding the journal and my other resting on my round stomach. It was nightfall and the fire-place in my room burned brightly emanating gentle light and comforting warmth. I spent almost the entire day reading, pacing back and forth just the same as Ciel once did.

"Miss you must rest," Paula pleaded.

"I'm fine Paula, I'll lie down in a few moments" I continued my avid pacing gently rubbing my stomach.

"Miss please, for the baby," I stopped walking and closed the book in my hands, complying to her request. "Alright"

I turned toward my vanity wrapping the leather band around the journal. As I went to place it on the counter an immeasurable pain surged through my abdomen. The book fell from my hands as I doubled over in pain, I screamed as I felt warmth begin to spread through my lower half.

"LADY ELIZABETH!" Paula gripped my shoulders to keep me from falling over, my legs shook beneath me unable to carry my weight.

"Paula! The baby is coming!"

 


	2. How Doth the Little Crocodile

_Chapter Two: How Doth The Little Crocodile_

_1895; Two years after birth_

After the birth of our son my state of health declined so drastically it was certain I would die. His first breath of life almost cost the last of mine. Although, if my first glance at his face as he opened those round gorgeous eyes was to be my last, I would have died happily. Shortly after, we held Ciel's funeral; doctors orders of bed rest could not restrain me from missing his ceremony. I knew my husband had many enemies but, I doubt he would believe me when I say that he had influenced hundreds of people's lives and they all gathered round to honor his death. Those among them were the Indian Prince Soma and his butler Agni, Lau and Ran Mao, the mortician Undertaker, Scotland Yard, and His servants of course. Sadly, my family could not attend.

Ciel was buried beside Tanaka and his parents outside of London and now that Ciel's manor belonged to my son and I, I did not require his servants to stay. To my surprise they all vowed to stay and care for estate and Ciel's heir. I was bed ridden for the first year and had to put aside Tanaka's journal for I barely had the strength to get out of bed or tend to the baby. Without Paula the simple act of breast-feeding would have been too much.

The servant vows of protection couldn't have come soon enough for Ciel's death spread through the underworld like wild-fire. Funtom stores were robbed, factories overturned, and developing products were stolen and manufactured for rival companies. Worst of all, our home was in threat of invaders constantly: Bard, Finny, and Mey-Rin exterminated them all every time. For their loyalty they were all promoted and given rooms of their own, higher pay, and more freedom within the manor.

Throughout the second year, I regained my strength and our son had turned two years old. He was the exact resemblance of Ciel with only trickles of my identity shown in the shape of his face and eyes. For his own safety, I kept him hidden from society, no one knows Ciel had a son. Anyone who got close enough to the estate to know of his existence are now dead. I remained incognito as well, shut down the shops and factories until I had a central plan on how to build up the Phantomhive name to its rightful stature.

***Present Day***

Her fingers weaved my hair gently into two delicate french braids which she then twisted and rounded into a firm bun at the crown of my head. As Paula continued to curl and braid my hair I found myself drifting deep into my thoughts, forgetting my surroundings. Something I tend to do when I am subjected to the tedious tasks of grooming and dressing to be excepted as 'presentable' in this conformist society. Crushing ribs to form an hour-glass shape, makeup to hide imperfections, high-heeled shoes to accommodate short height. My maids would dress me however my mother liked, whatever I needed to wear to seem younger than Ciel. Frilly skirts, puffy dresses, pink, orange, or any other disgustingly bright color. None of those dresses and shoes meant anything covered in the blood of those bizarre dolls. Ciel never cared for what color my dress was or what bow looked cuter. The time I spent with him showed me that I shouldn't either. He was independent and fearless, and taught me to be just the same.

As a guard dog should be.

"Lady Elizabeth?" Paula called.

"hmm?" I looked up breaking my train of thought. I looked to my vanity mirror to see my hair finished completing my attire for today's festivities. I smiled at Paula thanking her for a job well done. I pushed my thoughts aside and focused on the present day. Today is my first step at avenging my love, Ciel. Tanaka feared for Ciel's soul and I want to know why. Ciel tried to tell me something the night before he died; he said 'I wasn't ready'. Now I must show him that I am, I'll find out on my own.

The door to my room cracked open and we both looked towards the silent intruder who hid more than half his face behind the door. My smile widened upon seeing him and I scooted off my stool and outstretched my arms to him.

"Come here my little fish" He scrunched his face at my nickname for him. I knew he hated it but that did not stop me from calling him that. I adopted that name from his first bath, we put him in the water and apparently it was too cold for he hugged his shoulders, furrowed his eyebrows, and puckered his small lips: looking like a fish in my eyes.

He pushed the door open and approached me timidly. He fidgeted with his dark blue shirt and black jacket as he walked, irritated by how it wrinkled in the process. I grabbed his hips between my palms and giggled at his adorable protest against the creases I had made in his pants. His natural perfectionism has only doubled because of today; his first time in the presence of other nobles he must look his best, and in his mind his best meant not a wrinkle in his clothing.

"mama!" he groaned as I ruffled his greyish-blue locks through my fingers, just as I would do to his father's hair. He pushed my hand away and fixed his previously combed hair: keeping his chin length bangs in front and the rest tucked behind his ears.

"are you ready for today? It's more your big day then it is mine." I asked cupping his smooth round face.

His big maroon colored eyes looked up at me as he thought on his answer. I've always seen his eyes as such an odd trait, equally beautiful as my green or Ciel's blue would have been, but he inherited neither of our genes. The night of our honeymoon I saw that Ciel's right eye was a deep purple and that is the color that had transcended into our son. He nodded his head 'yes' in response and gave a small grin.

"good" I kissed his cheek and he blushed a bright pink.

"I love you" I whispered

"I love you too" he whispered even more quietly.

* * *

I curtsied before _Her Majesty_ and her royal profession and felt a great pressure on my back as she draped the black ceremonial cape over my shoulders. She buttoned the front and connected the decorative robe band. The nobles who sat round applauded at this declaration; The Queen's new guard dog. As the applause roared on I lifted my head to face England's Queen. Her kind grey eyes looking back to me as she smiled. Her kind face wrinkled from great age and yet looked just as I remembered.

"Lady Elizabeth it is a great honor to have you take your husband's place, The Phantomhives will once again serve their Queen and country"

"I'm afraid once something is truly lost, you can never get it back again" I replied bluntly.

Her grey eyes widened slightly out of confusion at my reply. I looked into her eyes without wavering and showed no kindness. Her eyes clouded with guilt as I saw clearly what she had concealed to this entire country.

Tanaka wrote in his journal that he approached Lord Phantomhive, and Vincent spoke of the Queen annihilating the Phantomhives. Although he knew what was to come he held no grudge towards the Queen, But Ciel did.

"But I shall do my best." I finished seeing her eyes soften. "Your majesty, if you'll allow me" I spoke. She nodded her head abruptly still in a state of stupor.

I turned around and motioned everyone's attention to the back entrance where Paula stood out in the hall. "There is someone I have great pleasure in introducing you to, if you please"

Everyone's attention turned towards the double doors, those among them were my family who also have yet to see the boy I will soon introduce to the world. Though my confidence held strong I couldn't ignore the sudden surge in my stomach, more so for my son's sake and not my own.

"Nathaniel Cornell Phantomhive...my son" I voiced.

The room was almost deathly quiet as we waited for him to step through the frame of the doors. I almost had the urge to run down the aisle to see if he was alright; although only two years old, he is entirely introverted. As his father, he hates social interaction. Part of that being my fault.

I breathed a relieving sigh as I saw him step into the aisle in his small shiny leather shoes. The nobles around us grew from a deathly silence to a dull uproar. They looked to one another appalled at the boy they saw and his similarities to Ciel. I kept Nathaniel hidden from the world since he was born and now that my health had improved and I have a clear plan of action. People needed to know of Ciel's legacy.

Nathaniel looked on either side of him at the elders who spoke harshly of him. He remained fixed by the door ignoring Paula's slight nudges directing him to walk. I out stretched my arm to him as if he were only a few feet from my reach and beckoned him forward. His eyes held mine as he began to walk down the rows of people.

_"Another Phantomhive boy?"_

_"Who would have thought?"_

_"She disappears for years and comes back with a child, how scandalous.."_

_"Hopefully he doesn't grow up to be like his father"  
_

He ignored their insults as I did; we focused on one another during each step he took. I stood amazed at how his timid nature seemed to dissolve away. He held his chin high and walked confidently, despite the nobles remarks against him. His face held the same glare Ciel would give to the very same people. When he finally took my hand the room was in a hush. So small, and yet still able to command a room as his father could. His small fingers left my hand as he buried his face into my thigh. I bent down to his height and kissed his cheek.

"You are your father's son"

We turned around and walked up the steps for him to meet his Queen.

* * *

As we walked through the corridor into the anteroom where dinning was to take place I couldn't help but feel Paula's unease.

"Paula? Is something wrong?" I asked without turning to face her, I continued to walk down the hall with her close behind.

"No, My Lady" She replied. I remained silent knowing all too well she was lying and would soon confess her-. "My Lady?" She whispered.

"Yes" I smiled.

"Why must you assume this role? As the Queens guard?"

"This role was part of Ciel's legacy," I whispered minding the passerby's. "I'd be damned if I let anyone else take his place."

Upon arriving into the mingling and dinning area I was held close by Nathaniel's small hand. He refused to let go of my palm and remained silent the entire time. To others his silence must be interpreted as shyness or fear, but to me he was content and I'd rather leave him be.

"Elizabeth!" I heard a voice cry and turned to see a pair of frail arms wrap around my shoulders.

"Mother!" she pulled away and I saw clearly her weeping face, much to my surprise she wasn't angry.

"Why would you...keep him..from us?" She asked through her sobs. I grabbed a handkerchief Paula extended to me and wiped her tears and smeared makeup. I stammered on what to reply and then found a window of opportunity and stooped down to my son.

"Nathaniel, this is your grandmother" I introduced. He looked up at the elderly women who then dropped her knees and embraced him. I could tell by his rigid body language that he repelled her gesture and I smiled to him encouraging him to endure it.

I stood silently as I saw my brother approaching me. He never approved of Ciel and our marriage and I worried he might treat Nathaniel the same as he did Ciel. He stood before me and we looked to each other in silence. He then hugged my shoulders tightly laying his head on my shoulder before pulling away. I looked to him with wide eyes.

"Edward?-"

"Oh Alexis! look at him!" My mother swooned encouraging my father to join us. He nodded to me then turned toward Nathaniel, who I could tell felt uncomfortable with all this new-found attention.

"Stop it Frances, your smothering him" My father commented. "How old is he?''

"Two years and ten months, it's almost his birthday" I replied.

I looked back to my brother after my mother's unintentional interruption.

"Elizabeth you loved Ciel, and Ciel loved you... I see that now" he said looking to Nathaniel.

"I was afraid that I would lose you, that you would lose your innocence. I thought Phantomhive was corrupt, but I was wrong. I regret that it took his death in order for me to see that Ciel was the best for you"

I hugged his shoulders tightly, ignoring the tears down my cheeks; I've waited years for him to say that. I wrapped my arm around his and walked towards Nathaniel and his grandparents.

"Come, there is much I must tell all of you"

* * *

Later on that evening I was greeted by the very people who sneered Nathaniel's entrance, now congratulating me on my first and only son who will be Ciel's successor. Now I see what Ciel had to go through, seeing such fake smiles and artificial acts of courteous demeanor is almost sickening and to think I was oblivious to this, I played along. I turned from the table of refreshments and made my way back to the table my family sat at and in doing so I saw one of the few people Ciel despised and yet did not get the chance to kill.

The blonde haired male turned on his heel flanked by his lanky, pale-faced butler. Upon seeing my face his eyes seemed to light up. "Madame Elizabeth," He cooed.

He extended his hand holding an empty wine glass. "Claude" He ordered deliberately. "yes, sir" The man replied, taking the glass and walking away swiftly. Alois dusted his jacket and patted his hands as if ridding them of dirt.

"You look immaculate" 

"What brings you here?" I asked, not in mood for flattery.

"My uncle is Viscount Druitt, He told of a new guard dog being appointed. I figured the Queen's Spider should be acquainted."

"We are well acquainted" I replied.

"I know your late husband, rest his soul, and I weren't the best of friends, but perhaps we could start over."

I raised a curious brow. "As business endeavors," He added, "no need to add business and pleasure, although I'm fine with either or"

"Not interested Lord Trancy, in either." 

He inhaled a harsh breath with a crooked jaw. "We will keep in touch Lady Phantomhive"

I took my leave before he could utter another word.

* * *

 

He narrowed his blue eyes and opened his palm for the refilled glass of wine. He took hold of it and swallowed the entire glass of gold liquid. His butler stood beside him patiently waiting for his incompetent master to instruct him.

"Claude, Ciel has escaped us, but after all it's Sebastian I want. Now all I need to know is what he wants."

Alois stepped aside quickly as a small boy pushed past him seemingly to focused on his destination for polite interference. Alois smiled as a spark ignited in his mind, "Nathaniel" he whispered.

"Yes your highness"

The small boy maneuvered through the crowd of people to the table of refreshments. His eye not on the drinks but the chocolate treats that soon awaits him. He approached the table of mouth-watering delights and outstretched his arm trying desperately to reach his prize. The table being almost a foot taller than him, his noble efforts ended in vain. He tried once more to reach the small chocolate closest to him, and to his surprised a hand wearing a black glove came to his aid. The man whose hand it belonged to picked up the chocolate and handed it to Nathaniel.

Nathaniel took his treat thankfully and looked to the tall man who he noticed was dressed entirely in black. "Thank you-sir.." he said in a small voice.

The man smiled somewhat crookedly as he watched the small boy feast on the desert.

"A small boy like you shouldn't eat such treats, it'll spoil your appetite" He replied with a deep voice smooth as velvet and a crocodile smile.

"What is your name?" The man asked kindly.

"Nawthanual..Pffantum-hive" The small boy replied, the man excused him for talking with a full mouth of food.

Nathaniel finished eating and looked to the man who towered over him with his arms tucked behind his back.

"What's your name?" He asked innocently.

The man seemed absolutely delighted by the boys question.

"What ever it is you wish to call me" He replied looking into maroon colored orbs with red crimson eyes.

* * *

 

I approached Paula and my family and immediately noticed a change. "Paula? Where is Nathaniel?" I asked. "He is right" She looked down by her side and saw nothing but open air.

"He was right here My Lady!" she exclaimed.

"Nathaniel!" I yelled then silenced myself remembering that it is improper to yell indoors. I discarded the disgruntled glares for the guests around me and searched through them with frantic eyes.

I began to push through the people looking close to the ground for Nathaniel, It will be impossible to find him in this mass! I blinked my eyes vigorously to stop them from welling over with tears. I knew this would be a terrible idea! He's not safe!

I began to move through the people and was stopped by a tall Chinese man.

"Lau?!" I exclaimed, It would be like him to appear in an odd time as this, although not inappropriate for he is the ambassador of policing underworld drug trafficking.

He only smiled at me taking the pipe out of his mouth.

"Madame Elizabeth have I ever told you one of my favorite childhood tales?"

"Lau get out of my way!" I replied so frustrated I almost stamped my foot. 

"It goes like this...How cheerfully he seems to grin, How neatly spreads his claws,"

"I have no time for your riddles!" He stepped in my path, permitting me from going any further. I looked to my left to see his small bodyguard Ran Mao blocking my path.

"And welcomes little fishes in, With gently..smiling..jaws..." He finished, with the same ominous smile plastered on his face.

_"Beware of Crocodiles Madame Elizabeth,"_ He turned, taking a drag from his pipe and Ran Mao's arm and walked away.

"There Lady Elizabeth!" Paula yelled.

I looked to the back of the room at the table of deserts. There Nathaniel stood seemly unharmed. I looked not at my son but at the man whom he was talking to. He was tall and lean, broad shoulders and shiny black hair. His suit and shoes were the same midnight black. There has only been one other person I knew to wear all black, all the time. That butler I thought had left years ago. The raven-haired man leaned his torso forward as he talked with Nathaniel, almost in the act of bowing to him. That alone was enough to convince me of his identity.

I began to run as fast as I could without causing too much of a scene, although I failed when it came to avoiding the people around me as I pressed forward.

_"excuse me! pardon! I must get through!"_

My eyes blinked furiously trying to believe what I saw was true. The man looked my way, able to pin point my exact location, even with the hundreds of people in this room. His red eyes so familiar and smile haunting. Then in the next moment he was gone.

Once I was clear of the other people I dropped to my knees in front of my son. "Nathaniel!"

"mam-" I squeezed his small head against my chest. 

I pulled back grabbing his face to the point where his cheeks pushed together and puckered out. "Don't ever leave Paula's side like that again! You gave me a fright!"

"I'm sorry mama," He whispered.

"It's alright." I sighed. He looked at me surprised and anxious, wanting to know why I was so cautious suddenly. I smoothed his hair as I took a few calming breaths, I don't want to scare him by telling him something I'm not fully sure of.

"Who were you talking to?" I asked, suddenly looking around us trying to find the man in black. "Who was that man?"

He looked at me confused, which I feared he might do. "No one" he replied.

"Nathaniel don't lie to me"

"I don't know" He almost whined.

I lowered my head and sighed. _Maybe I was only imagining what I saw._

I looked up at Nathaniel and gave a small grin. "You have chocolate all over your face" I licked my thumb and smeared the chocolate from his cheeks.

"aahh!- ok! ok!" He whined, fighting with my hands.

"Lets go home" I laughed.

Paula joined us and we said farewell to my parents and Edward.

"Paula"

"Yes, My Lady?"

"We must make a few stops on the way home"

* * *

"I am very honored and thankful that you all vowed to serve the manor after Ciel and Tanaka's deaths. Even after Sebastian's.. _disappearance_ you managed to support and protect the manor very well"

"What's the meanin' of this Lady Elizabeth, if you don't mind me sayin' It's getting pretty late and eh-" Bard began.

"I know, I know it's just that I've meant to tell you three this for a long time. You deserve to know as well as I, It concerns Mr. Sebastian"

"You've found him!" Mey-Rin beamed.

"No" I replied abruptly. She clutched Finnian's arm at my sudden reply.

I inhaled a deep breath, "When reading Tanaka's journal entries I came across a passage that was almost too obscene to believe"

_"October 16th, 1879 was the date in which Ciel had returned. He came to the Royal London Hospital where I had stayed. "You are...You are alive!" was the only words I could utter. He wasn't alone however when he returned. I couldn't protect Ciel's father from the culprits who burned down the manor, but whoever that man in black was, Ciel trusted him. He believed he could protect him, and so, I gave him the title as the Earl's Butler. I passed along the pocket watch to him, which he vowed to keep as long as he was in service for the Phantomhives. Then something incredible happened, the manor was restored to pristine condition, an exact replica, almost in no time at all. The man in black, who appeared completely from no where was able to do more for the young master than I in my younger years could do for his father. . ._

I flipped through several pages and stopped at the end of the passage.

_Am I saying he is responsible for rebuilding the manor and capable of doing inhuman things? Well.. I'm not quite sure. The bond Ciel shares with him is almost unreal, for a child so young to trust a man whom he hardly knew with his very life. There is a chance; and in my many years I have seen beings that are what Sebastian appears to be, that he may just be.."  
_

"A demon" I finished. I looked up from my hands clutched in my lap to see everyone staring at me with blank expressions. I waited a while longer for one of them to respond, the first brave soul was Bardroy.

"Excuse me Miss, but what?" he stammered.

"Mr. Sebastian is a demon" I replied timidly, saying it out loud to another person for the first time I couldn't believe my words either.

"That's ridiculous" Mey-Rin muttered.

"Please try to understand, what Tanaka wrote was true."

"Yeah so the estate was rebuilt exactly as the first-" Bard began.

"and did you ever see any workers? or news letters that the Phantomhive estate was being rebuilt? Even so how could they of built it the same? All of the pictures had burned along with everything else."

"But of every other possibility your answer is that Sebastian was.." Mey couldn't even finish her sentence, she looked to Finny who remained silent.

"How could Sebastian do all of those incredible things? clean the manor, make elegant meals, perform tasks faster than the three of you combined and still have time to help and succeed Ciel on his investigations?"

I looked away. "His...indistinct charm" I added.

Bard shook his head, I could tell they were trying to understand. Sebastian recruited them to become Ciel's servants, took them from their former lives and gave them a new one. They were loyal to him, I didn't blame them for refusing to believe the man they knew was a lie.

"Remember the demon hound? The case with Lord Barrymore? You believed such being as that existed"

"Well..." Mey-Rin began.

"yeah, it was spittin' fire at us! How are we not supposed to believe somethin' like that?" Bard replied. "Now put Sebastian in that same group, I just can't"

I tried to comply with them, but if the man I saw at the banquet was indeed Sebastian, I fear that Nathaniel might be in danger. What frightened me the most was the way he looked at Nathaniel... I immediately shook off the thought.

On the other hand why would Sebastian approach my son and not me? Why would he randomly appear after almost three years?

"I'm sorry-" I began.

"She's right" Finny spoke, silencing us all. He rummaged through his jacket pockets and pulled out a small, wrinkled photo.

"Remember the haunted camera, that finds the person you cared for the most from the other world and photographed them." He showed us the picture of Ciel asleep in his office chair, the demon hound in the form of a man clinging to the window, and Sebastian standing beside Ciel.

"Sebastian was the one who took this picture and yet he is in it. Ciel cared for Sebastian very much at the time, but what we neglected to see was that by him being in this picture meant that he was not alive, not in existence anymore. He wasn't a ghost for he was tangible, what other explanation is there other than demon"

"On the way back to the estate we made a stop at Scotland Yard, looking through citizen records and documentation we found that Sebastian Michaelis was never on record. There is no Michaelis family in England, there never was" I interceded, figuring Finnian's evidence caught their attention.

Mey-Rin gasped covering her mouth with petite hands. She then took off her cracked spectacles and wiped the tears falling from her eyes.

"Why have you told us this Miss" Bard whispered rubbing his temple.

"I plan on finding him...I want to know why he left, I feel as though that is linked to Ciel's death"

"Murder?" Finnian gasped with wide eyes.

"But if Sebastian is a demon, you won't be able to face him alone" Bard said.

"Which is why I ask if I ever needed the help I would call on you three? Mostly for Nathaniel" I proposed. 

"Of course M'Lady" Finnian replied. Bard and Mey-Rin bowed their heads in agreement.

"We shall avenge our young master!"

* * *

 

_"And so it begins..."_  he thought with a smile as he walked down the desolate walk way with a young woman's arm wrapped around his own. The sky was dark and the moon was full, shining blueish-white rays against the clouds.

"I'm afraid My Lady, our walk ends here" he voiced.

"Sir, Michaelis" she inquired, her brown eyebrows raised and blue eyes wide.

He trapped her against the stone wall with his arms flanked on either side of her head. He looked into her blue eyes attentively; they reminded him of the eyes a former master of his had. Such warm blue eyes, concealed in such a fragile skull. His right hand grabbed the back of her hair pulling her head at an angle easier for his lips to fit between hers. His other hand clutched at her waist as her hands cupped his neck. He held her tighter as their kisses continued, his hunger rising from his chest ferociously. The woman began to slow her pace then quickly tried to pull away.

She struggled desperately in his iron grip, whining like a small animal caught in a lethal trap. He located her soul; a swirling ball of energy which he began to drain from her mouth and eyes. The woman suffocated in his arms as he hugged her body so close to his the force would soon be enough to break her bones. Sebastian watched as her eyes faded to grey and her spine cracked sending a sharp sound into the air. He released the body to lay limp on the ground and licked his lips.

He inhaled a deep breath of the crisp night air and began to walk away; abandoning the corpse. "Not enough" he whispered. His time as a rogue demon has been beneficial in many ways. Feasting on any man or woman until he was fully satisfied, but the odd thing was, he found himself never satisfied. Without the tie to one human he could pick whoever he would like to have, but they could never compare to the taste of his past master's soul. One that he longed for, and there was only one way he could have it again.

_"Nathaniel Cornell Phantomhive, we shall me again my little fish_ "

 

 


	3. The Ashes of Conquer

Chapter Three: The Ashes of Conquer

* * *

 

Her high-heeled shoes tapped against the dry and cracked floor sending a small echo that went entirely unnoticed by the resident within the small room.

The door _erring_ to an open, swept away a few cob webs from her path as she entered the archaic building. Upon entering the room she was instantly hit with the decimating stench of decaying bodies. Even the cotton lined handkerchief she held over her mouth could not block the vial odor permeating in the air.

Corpses concealed in their coffins lined the floor creating a winding pathway for her as she walked with stifled confidence.

All the while he waited for her with a crooked smile playing across his pale face. Once she stopped at the edge of his desk his smile widened as he spoke.

"Good evening Madame Phantomhive" His voice was deeper than she remembered it to be. She recalled the only similarity he had sine the past was that he was as equally disturbing in any time era.

He outstretched his hand for her to sit but she remained standing, not wanting to make this conversation longer than it needed to be. To her private fear, she hoped his information was more or so things she already knew about her late husband. Although she had a feeling it wasn't.

"I knew you would grace me with your presence sooner or later Madame Elizabeth" Undertaker began.

Elizabeth raised a curious brow, "Did you? Why is that?" She asked, catching onto his tone of voice that shared he was leading on to a bigger point.

"You come for the same reason Ciel once did, information. Although I assume the information is about him." She could tell his simple reply was a lie but decided to play along.

"It is" she retorted. "Then sit down." He smiled pointing to the coffin in front of his desk.

This being the second time he offered her a seat, for a greater reason than polite hospitality. Now sounding more like a command than an invitation, Elizabeth felt he wasn't going to speak until she complied. There was a moment of uneasiness between the two as Elizabeth began to reject his offer once again. Undertaker gazed at her through the curtain of his long grey locks and waited.

Although she could not see his eyes she could feel his sadistic glint burning into her face. She released an elongated sigh as she slid on top the lid of the cold coffin.

Undertaker propped his elbows on his desk, interlacing his fingers and lying his chin on top of his conjoined hands. Unable to stop the taunting smile plastered across his face he leaned in to the widowed mother anticipating their belated conversation.

"What is your question Madame Phantomhive?" 

No time for his games, Elizabeth wanted to get this over as fast as she humanly could. "You do not want your usual payment?" She spoke.

"Hhmmm" Undertaker mumbled, "Through my many years of life I find nowadays nothing to be humorous anymore. And for you I would not want an incentive"

Laying back in his chair, positioning himself comfortably he waved his hand in front of him casually, "Now please, your question."

Elizabeth cleared her throat to begin her long, and drawn out explanation. "I know that Sebastian is a demon." She began.

Undertaker's eyes widened, his lips fixed in a comical smirk.

Elizabeth looked down at her gloved hands deep in thought as she decided the best way to word what she was asking for. "And I understand that Ciel wanted revenge for the Queen murdering his mother and father, a demon could have aided his quest and I'm positive that is what Sebastian did." She looked up at Undertaker, glaring at him with fierce determination and confusion, "But what I can't comprehend is why. What incentive does Sebastian get? And why did he abandon the Phantomhive manor after the death of Ciel?" Elizabeth's wide green eyes sparked with the yearning for knowledge, some unspoken truth she could not see.

Undertaker exhaled harshly as he thought up the best way to explain this to his naïve visitor. "Have you ever heard of a demonic contract?" He asked. Elizabeth furrowed her brows and shook her head in disagreement.

"Well it is exactly as it sounds to be, The young Earl was in desperate need, Sebastian came to his aid and at the cost of his soul Sebastian agreed to aid Ciel's every will and command. All until the day his revenge was fulfilled."

Elizabeth's mouth fell agape as she struggled to find the words to reply. Undertaker noticing she was beginning to sink in the last pieces to this elaborate brain puzzle, continued to better her understanding.

"Not only does the contractor give up his soul but his body as well. A mark of their contract must be marred on the flesh. I am sure you now know where Ciel concealed his contract, don't you?" he pointed to his right eye as a visual hint.

Elizabeth gasped as she remembered their honeymoon night. When Ciel peeled away his white eye patch she saw for the first time his eye he had hidden for so many years. "But wait, I have seen that eye before, there was no mark or strange inscription, it was just a different color then his natural blue." She finally spoke.

"Oh really?" Undertaker commented, thinking hard on a reasonable explanation for that. "I assume you mean the night you were wedded, which was a month after Ciel's quest for the Queen's head had ended. Your wedding was planned in that month. I feel it is safe to say the young Lord wanted to give you a parting gift." He smiled humorously.

"Considering he died the very next morning Sebastian was willing to let him live his wedding night before he took what was rightfully his." At the end of his conclusion Elizabeth felt an immense sense of unease, the same feeling as the first time she saw Sebastian, standing so close to her son in the ballroom. What Undertaker spoke made perfect sense and that is what frightened her. That could possibly be the reason Sebastian left, his part of the deal was done.

"I had a hallucination or.. What I saw was real and I just continue to lie to myself and think of it as only my imagination." She began. She looked to Undertaker with fear in her eyes. "I saw Sebastian, he was.. _looming_ over Nathaniel as if he planned to take him away, the way he smiled at him was _so.._ " Her sentence trailed off as she shivered. She couldn't find the proper words to express Sebastian's demonic expression or the terror that washed over her as she ran to her son.

"When I ran up to him I asked him who he had been talking to. He said no one. . .He said he didn't know. What does that even mean?" She finished.

Undertaker smiled and opened one of his jars and pulled out a bone shaped cookie. Placing it in his mouth he snapped it in two with his teeth hungrily. "Hm demons do not have a name until their master gives them one" He murmured in a smug little tone. Undertaker's mood during this entire situation was one of complete ease. Like he was enjoying Elizabeth's hysteria, like he knew something she did not and he loved to watch her scramble for it. 

"What?" Elizabeth whispered peering at his face as she contemplated on what he meant. Undertaker bit into the other half of his bone shaped snack as Elizabeth pondered a few seconds more.

"A contract with Nathaniel!" Elizabeth yelled, revealing her unkempt composure.

"Awh! Now you see it!" Undertaker rejoiced, "Sebastian now being a rogue demon with still a pretentious appetite is not going to settle for the souls of common folk he pulls from the streets. He wants the one bloodline that he had to work the hardest to get! Oh, he will not stop until he sinks his fangs deep into your son Madame Elizabeth. Contract or not he will find him-"

"Enough! don't say anymore," She whispered, feeling her heart fall out of her chest.

To think Ciel would leave his life into the hands of a demon baffled her so much she could hardly believe it. Even though the evidence was remotely clear, Ciel never seemed to be the type. He was always the small quiet boy with a beautiful smile and wide innocent eyes. Elizabeth supposed she didn't know her husband as well as she thought she did.

"H-How could he do this to us? Did Ciel not ever stop to think of the consequences?" She whispered to herself, not looking for a reply from Undertaker. "If Sebastian has his own free will now, what would possibly stop him from taking Nathaniel from me! Or even myself, Whose to say I won't be the appetizer for his ''main course''! Why would Ciel over-look that!"

Undertaker could sense her frustration to the point that it was almost palpable. "There is much I can not say on your husband's behalf, but I'm sure he had thought of every possibility to save you Madame. Just think for a moment shall you? If Sebastian was there the late morning of your wedding night, after Ciel he could have easily taken you as well. I am sure that if Sebastian wanted you he would have had you when it was easiest for him. Thank Ciel for that." Looking up at him, Elizabeth was appalled by his notion, as smart as she thought she was she never comprehended that.

She slept peacefully that whole night without even the sure sign of anyone other than Ciel in the room with her. That idea alone sent shivers down her spine. The fact that Sebastian could move so stealthy right under her nose.

Elizabeth furrowed her eye brows. "Tanaka wrote about shinigami's in that journal. Your kind hates demons, will you be able to help me Undertaker?" She asked almost desperately, thinking that the more allies she acquired the better chances she had of stopping Sebastian. Undertaker bowed his head to her, "The only thing I can offer you is information, I am far retired from my line of work." He replied.

"Shinigami's and Demons: Two sides of the same coin I'm afraid, although I no longer need that currency." He smiled. "Although I am surprised.." Undertaker stood from his desk, "Why it took you so long to figure this out, knowing the journal the late Vincent and Tanaka wrote in as well as Ciel, now lies with you. That book could tell you everything you need to know, surely something that could help aid the protection of your son."

"Well I-I.." She stammered, fidgeting with her crumpled handkerchief in her lap. "Haven't been reading it" Undertaker finished with disdain whilst shaking his head at her.

"I had a child that almost took my life Undertaker! Not to mention protecting my son from intruders, building back up the Funtom Company and trying to keep Sebastian from getting any closer to the one piece of Ciel I have left!" Elizabeth yelled bringing small tears to her eyes. "I had no time to read that decaying old book! Tanaka's passages were as far as I got-"

"Madame..please calm yourself. I understand your troubles, but I'm afraid not reading that book was a foolish mistake."

"What do you mean?" She asked, watching him pace around his morgue looking at his skull decor as if they were friends of his.

"First I would like to show you something" He commented asking her to follow him. She stepped beside him as he opened one of his coffins and inside was a beautiful woman dressed in a large gown that had to be stuffed into the box; folded and crumpled around her legs and feet. The woman's hair was still curled and pinned perfectly into place and her makeup was still entirely intact except for the black streams of eyeliner running down her cheeks. Undertaker reached into the coffin and pulled back the woman's eyelids as delicately as possible.

Elizabeth gasped at the sight, "What are you doing?!" She yelled in a small whisper. Although she did not realize why she was whispering. Almost to the idea that the woman undertaker had touched was only sleeping and if she spoke too loud the corpse would awaken once again.

"Look at her eyes Elizabeth," Undertaker ordered. Elizabeth obeyed and leaned into the coffin to look into the grey, translucent orbs of the woman below her. "Was she blind?" She replied.

"No" he answered folding her eyelids back to a gentle close and closing the coffin lid just as softly. "Her soul was taken from her, that is one sure sign of such an act."

Elizabeth approached his desk as he sat down in the chair behind it. "How many more have turned up like that woman there?"

"Hmm." He hummed, tapping his nails against his chin. "Dozens, a demon's appetite in never quite quenched" He chuckled making Elizabeth's skin crawl. She couldn't fight the images that played in her mind of Sebastian out and about murdering dozens of helpless people. Flickering her eyes to the coffins around her she vowed to surrender her own life before she saw her son lying in one of those decrepit boxes.

"Shinigami have the task of collecting and documenting souls. But if demons like Sebastian are taking those souls. Well. .That can be a grave problem."

"So there are more of you, and Sebastian's killings will bring them here to deal with him." Undertaker only nodded. 

"Than I might have situational allies.." She thought aloud. "It puzzles me that The Queen has not sent me letters about these recent deaths." Elizabeth pondered.

"Maybe she has other allies, better fitted for this situation." Undertaker replied. Elizabeth twisted her face at him, "What is that supposed to mean?" She asked almost offended by his comment, she will and always be a British Knight least he forget.

"Thank you for your time Undertaker, but I must get back to my son now" She voiced standing from the coffin and turning to leave. She could tell he would tell her no more and deemed their conversation over.

As she opened his door Undertaker called out to her. "Sebastian knows about that journal Madame, it is only a matter of time before he decides you no longer need it. If you understand what I mean." A dark chuckle escaped his lips, followed by the faint patter of high heeled shoes.

 _"The sacrifices we make to protect our children."_ He whispered, not to Elizabeth, but to someone else. 

" _Our_?" Elizabeth repeated. She shot a quick glance over her shoulder to see a girl standing beside Undertaker with two cups of tea in her hands. She looked in her early twenties with a petite body frame. Her hair was long and white like her fathers and her eyes the brightest shade of green. Her lips were full and pink, smiling as she handed Undertaker a cup uncaring of Elizabeth's stare. There was something  _supernatural_ about her Elizabeth couldn't quite determine in specifics. Alluring and yet dangerous.

Elizabeth turned to see the patter of rain hit the pavement and knew she had to return home before the storm hit. "Thank you Undertaker." She voiced then stepped out into the light rain and chilling air.

Sitting down inside the carriage that took her away she thought on the parting words Undertaker had told her. It made perfect sense Sebastian would want to take the only source of her victory away.

Looking into her feeble humans hands she began to cry. She was only human, just how much power could she posses against an all-knowing demon?

As the droplets of water spilled into her open hands she began to feel herself slipping. She held back during her talk with Undertaker and now that she was in private she released all her sorrows.

"Tanaka.." She whined with such despair it resonated a deep pain in her chest. As she thought back to the moment of his passing she heard the words his frail voice spoke and she finally realized what they meant.

_"Now I will be reunited with my beloved, and I fear...Ciel will not..be amongst..them."_

* * *

 

"Tanaka was always a religious man," She began, pacing about her room as Paula sat and observed. "So was Rachel Phantomhive, I know not of Vincent although he usually joined his family on Sunday sermons." 

Paula nodded.

"Tanaka believed in a Heaven and by implying that he would not see Ciel there mean that _he too_ questioned Sebastian's legitimacy, his relationship with Ciel. He knew Ciel was condemned to Hell because of the contract."

"What could a frail old man do?" Paula added. Surely he couldn't have stopped Sebastian.

"I meant about Ciel, why didn't he stop him or convince him to change his ways." As soon a she spoke those words she knew the answer.

A demons contract was permanent, there was no change, or going back to the start. He was stuck for life with that mongrel of a man. Elizabeth was baffled at the memories she had of her husband, there were times where he truly fooled her into thinking they would share a long and happy life together, almost as if he believed it too.

She noticed how often he would send Sebastian away on errands that would take full days to fulfill. During his absences Ciel was so lively and full of intuition. But the moment Sebastian returned to his side Ciel would revert back to that cold, sadistically intelligent man who grew from a revenge stricken boy. Sebastian was his demise and he couldn't escape from him.

If only she knew!

She could have helped him in some ways, she would have tried to make his life easier in any way should could, more than she already did. "Well now I can" she whispered, "For our son,"

Thinking of him, she knocked on the bathroom door before opening it and peeking her head inside. Her eyes landed on a red-faced Nathaniel siting in the tub as Mey-rin washed his hair. Elizabeth strolled to the middle of the room where the large porcelain tub sat. She bent down and swiped a bit of soap off of his cheek.

"I can take it from here Mey-rin, thank you" She spoke. The maid handed the sudsy sponge to her and left the room. Elizabeth handed it to Nathaniel and giggled as he thankfully took it from her. He was much more comfortable bathing himself for someone so young, although Elizabeth would always scrub him down one last time before he was allowed to get out.

Elizabeth laid her head on the frame of the tub and swirled her finger around in the water as her son silently began scrubbing his chest and elbows. She loved the silence they would share, no need to speak to one another but they both recognized and craved each other's presence. This peacefulness she could give him was something he would cherish.

"Mama," he spoke, causing Elizabeth to lift her head in surprise. "Yes?" She chimed, curious to see him wanting to talk to her so badly.

Looking into the soapy water he dropped the sponge which made her sit up completely alert. "What's wrong Nathaniel?"

He sat with his knees together and arms between his thighs almost as if trying to shrink himself away from a terrifying memory. "The man, at the party..I had a dream about him." He whispered.

Elizabeth's heart began to race. "You did" She voiced trying to stay calm. "What was it about?"

He looked up at her and did not say a word, his bottom lip quivered as he was about to cry. She lightly grabbed his face and rubbed her thumb over his cheek.

"Nathaniel you know you can tell me anything." He moved his head out of her hand and looked away sighing deeply.

"I want to sleep with you" He replied in a small whimper. "Of course," Elizabeth sighed almost as if he read her mind. She wanted to be close to him, especially during a time like this.

"Every night if you'd like," She added smoothing down his drenched blue hair. He turned around and wrapped his damp arms around her neck and she figured he was ready to get out of the bath. Wrapping a large towel around his small form she scooped him up into her arms and carried her him into her room.

Once he was dried and dressed for bed he snuggled under the large covers and waited for his mother to join him. Elizabeth walked out of her wardrobe dressed in a pastel night-gown and walked over to the right side of her bed to see her son already drifting into a dull sleep. "You seem so tired.." She smiled as she slipped underneath the covers with him.

"mmm hmm" He muttered inching himself closer to her to lie on her chest. She smiled as he rested his small palm on her arm. He was so tiny in comparison to the large bed she slept in every night. He was so petite he could fit his entire body on one of her large pillows. She giggled at that.

So young and yet trying his hardest to seem older, more independent. Wanting to bathe himself, sleep in his own room (which was only on the other side of Elizabeth's). Not telling her about his nightmares as if he could deal with them himself. Stubborn just like his father.

She wanted to know of his dream about Sebastian but she wasn't going to pressure him into telling her, he would on his own time. She began to rub his back as he fell asleep, something he loved for her to do that helped ease him. He sighed again and she felt his body began to relax and she continued to sway her hand up and down the soft ridges of his back until he was sound asleep. Curling her body around him she finally decided it was time for her to get some sleep as well. The rest of the manor's inhabitants were all settled leaving her the only one wide awake.

Wrapping her arm around Nathaniel she closed her eyes and tried to dream of something pleasant, anything to drift her thoughts away from what she had discovered today.

Opening her eyes to a sudden noise she looked around her room filled with blue moon light to see that all was well. She lifted her head to look down at her son to see that she had not awakened him. She bent down to kiss his forehead and when she pulled away she saw a spark of light coming from the hall way. Looking again, she saw candles, three to be exact. They were in a gold holder one would use if traveling through the manor at night, not wanting to wake anyone by turning on the house lights.

Rubbing her eyes in disbelief she saw a man standing by the door frame, he opened is mouth and smiled. At the flicker of his familiar red eyes Elizabeth gasped wildly and sat up in her bed to shield Nathaniel. As if Sebastian didn't have the power to strike right through her.

Now what happened next horrified her even more than just his presence. She could hear him speak to her even though his mouth did not move nor did his body.

 _Follow me Elizabeth.._ His words resonated so clearly in her mind she knew he had entered some part of her consciousness.

She looked down at Nathaniel obviously not trusting his order and he spoke again. _I won't harm him now..You have my word.._

The way he spoke to her made it seem so evident he was lying. The tone in his voice was so sly and manipulative her body began to shake for her son's slumbering well-being. He could be manipulating her right now, trying to lure her away so that he could take him. When she looked at Sebastian dressed in his butler uniform almost mockingly, he turned and began to walk down the dark hall.

Acting on instinct she leapt from her bed and followed.

Stepping into the hallway she felt as though she stepped into a completely different realm. She couldn't feel her feet propelling her forward even though she moved through the walk way after him almost blindly. She followed the lights she had seen as the walls around her blacken out into blurry forms of faceless paintings. He turned into a room that she remembered to be Ciel's study.

She stopped at the door frame to see Sebastian standing in front of the fire-place that was burning abnormally bright. The fire stretched past the brick barrier and danced up along the side of the curtains draped along the wall.

 _Oh Elizabeth Phantomhive, how you've grown into such a beautiful woman, and yet you are so Naive..._ Clasped between his fingers was the small leather-bound book every Phantomhive man had held in their hands at some point in their life. The demon stood in front of the fire making his final decision, and within the next moment the book burst into flames in the palm of his hand. It held so much lineage and age, generations of secrets that would condemn both Sebastian and Elizabeth if read by their enemies.

"No stop!" Elizabeth cried lunging into the room to try to salvage any page she could from the demon's flame.

Sebastian's head darted in her direction and when she saw the dark-colored slits in his eyes she collapsed on the ground beneath her; held down by his immovable power. Sebastian began to laugh maniacally as he watched her whimper underneath his control. Wearing his butler uniform once again gave him the greatest sense of joy in a situation such as this. He'd never been able to do something this 'disrespectful' to a noble while Ciel still held that leash around his neck.

Elizabeth struggled to move but in vain she was paralyzed. To her surprise however, she did not shed a single tear. She was more enraged than she'd ever been in her life. Mostly at herself for being unable to act against Sebastian's will.

"No!" Elizabeth screamed as she saw Sebastian throw the remains of the book into the fire-place to ensure every last bit of it would perish into nothing but ash.

In the next moment Elizabeth was up on her feet as Sebastian pressed her against the wall opposite the fire. He wanted to see the light of every curve of her doll-like features. With his hands pressed against both of her arms he pinned her there watching her struggle like a defenseless animal. She bared her teeth at him, and attempted to knee him several times, all to which had no affect on him. Her nails clawing into his flesh began to pierce his fine skin and he bled just as quickly as the wounds healed.

The entire time he watched in amazement at her courage to try to fight him. Growling profusely at the arousing sensation of her scratching at his flesh.

 _What's the matter Elizabeth? You've never been afraid of me before.._ he spoke to her in a tone that meant he was mockingly offended by her attempts to escape him.

"Go. To. Hell." She spat. His smile widen to the point where she could see the pink gums holding his fangs from falling out of his mouth.

He began to laugh at her 'insult' starting from a dull chuckle to manic cackling. Nuzzling his nose into her neck she cringed against the feel of his breath caressing her skin. _I hear Ciel thinks it's pleasant there.._ He laughed knowing how deeply that would scar her, when truthfully he knew nothing of Ciel's whereabout's nor did he care to ever find him.

Elizabeth began to cry at the mention of Ciel. She tried to hide her sorrow from Sebastian but with their bodies pushed so closely to one another he could see every expression on her face and the tears that streamed down her cheeks. No longer trying to fight against him, knowing his power greatly acceded her own, Elizabeth surrendered. Her arms bruised from trying to escape him. He adored that she repelled him so much it was almost a game he wanted to play.

Sebastian, always liking a challenge still to this day, after so many years, thought of his deceased master as a prime opponent in the games they used to play together. Telling him that he could never have Elizabeth only made him want her more. Sebastian knew Ciel planned that order as a way to part with a farewell gift that read even though he'd be gone, Ciel still held some power over him.

 _hmm. .How clever Ciel is. ._  He laughed as he brought his face up to her to the point where their noses graced each others. He seemed to absorb the fear she illuminated and it only provoked him more.

He rubbed his nose up the bridge of her's and enjoyed the way she cringed against his skin. He could try right now, take her soul, just to see if he could. Her wide eyes windows to such a delicious vessel. He had to try..

Elizabeth braced herself as Sebastian's mouth latched onto hers. Her entire body now quivering beyond her control. She whined as he pulled away, teeth tugging on her lower lip before releasing.

 _Now Elizabeth.._ He began, _I need you to do me a favor,_ His grip on her lighten and she exhaled long and deep, as if she'd been holding her breath.

"Wake up." He ordered.

Elizabeth lunged forward on her bed releasing a long scream before she realized she was not alone in her room. Clamping both hands over her mouth she glanced down at Nathaniel to see him sir then settle back into his slumber.

"ELIZABETH!" Her servants cried as all three burst through the threshold of her room. "SHH!" She ordered and they all cringed in embarrassment having remembered Nathaniel was still sleeping. They all froze as they watched him moan and turn over in his sleep, once he settled they were sure they hadn't waken him.

Having been awaken from their sleep Mey-rin was alert enough to have her gun on her person while Bard held his desk lap and Finnian his comfort pillow.

"Now just what the hell you plan' on doin' with that?!" Bard scolded as he noticed Finny's choice of weapon. Dropping his pillow Finnian glared at him, "Well yours is no better! Are you going to 'lamp' them to death?"

"Boys!" Mey-Rin yelled, quieting them both as she approached Elizabeth who was as pale as a person whose seen death with their own eyes.

"Madame Elizabeth, is everything alright?" The maid asked as she noticed Elizabeth's eyes seemed to drift off into nothingness. Her finger tips touching her lips she sat completely still with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Elizabeth." Paula called from the hallway, not being able to run as fast at the other servants. Elizabeth's eyes snapped toward Paula in the hall as if her voice revived her. In the next moment she jumped out of her bed and ran to her wardrobe. Bard and Finnian looked away out of respect, not wanting to see their master in her night-gown but Elizabeth did not care at all.

Inside her room of clothes she began opening he cabinets and pulling all of her clothes out and on the floor. "What are you doing!" Paula asked completely confused by her behavior, especially since she was the one who folded all of those clothes Elizabeth threw around the room.

"Where is it!" She cried. "It's not here!" She continued to tear through her clothes until Paula stopped her. "What are you looking for?!" She stared at Elizabeth with deep terror.

"The book Paula! HE took it!" She fled her wardrobe and out her room to Ciel's study. Her servants followed behind her deeply concerned and confused about why she was raging in the middle of the night.

Walking into Ciel's former study the fire-place was lit and she ran towards it in despair. Reaching her hands into the flames Bard grabbed at her waist and pulled her away before she could burn her hands. Paula went to fetch water as Mey-rin and Bard tried to calm Elizabeth down. Finnian stayed behind to watch over Nathaniel.

Returning into the room with a large bucket of water Paula doused the flames and once it was deemed safe Elizabeth approached the blacken opening.

"What is going on Lady?" Paula asked in a tiresome sigh. Mey-rin and Bard both looked at Elizabeth in tired confusion. They have never seen her so unkempt, as if she was mentally unraveling.

"He was here! Sebastian was here!" She replied desperately.

"What?!" everyone gasped, her servants paced the room as if he were still somewhere in the manor.

"How do you know this?" Paula asked being the only one not fully convinced. "I saw him." Elizabeth replied deliberately. "He...was _in my dream!?_ He took the book Tanaka gave me.. he destroyed it" She whined, looking back at the ashes in front of her.

"Elizabeth I was in this room tonight, how did I not see any of this? You said it yourself it was a dream!" Paula had stayed awake in Ciel's study to do some late night reading although Elizabeth thought that everyone had fallen asleep. Standing to her feet in frustration Elizabeth walked up to the wall Sebastian pinned her against.

"I don't know! But we were standing right here after he destroyed that book! He-He.." She looked at everyone as they gazed at her like she was diagnosed with a mental illness.

"Elizabeth" Bard sighed, "No!" She retorted walking back to the fire-place she picked up the tool used to scrape up ashes and began digging around in the wood remains. She bent down and picked out of the black a shriveled up piece of leather. Turning around to show them the lasting remains, she tossed it as Paula's feet who then bent down and picked it up.

If that wasn't enough proof what Mey-rin saw next was more than enough evidence. "Madame, your arms" She gasped lightly grabbing Elizabeth's forearm to show the faint bruise. Finding them on both of her arms they all looked at her in disbelief. She could tell they felt sorry for.

Paula ran her hand over the burned initial's that belonged on the cover of the journal and sighed. "I'm sorry Elizabeth. I never meant to distrust your judgment."

As the servants returned to their beds although none of them able to sleep after what they've heard and witnessed. Paula walked Elizabeth back to her room as everyone dispersed. Looking over Nathaniel Elizabeth truly felt defeated. Gripping onto Paula, she needed someone to comfort her as she does for her son.

"What am I going to do?" She whispered, as she laid her head into Paula's lap and the woman began to stroke her soft blonde hair.

"I don't have his type of power.."

* * *

 

Winding its way up the drapes adorned over Elizabeth's bed it's watchful eight eyes gathered all the information he needed.

He had been there the entire time and watched the dramatic scene play out. He saw Sebastian just as Elizabeth did and witnessed the entire charade with a glint of amusement.

Sent by his master to see the well-being of a certain asset he needed, Elizabeth showed more than enough proof she could not handle Sebastian on her own. She was desperate now, she'll turn to anyone who had the power to help her.

Running it's eight legs up the side of her ceiling and through a small crack in the corner where the walls connected the spider vanished.

. . .

Alois sat in his salon tapping his shoe against the floor as he waited for his demon to return. Since his last encounter with Elizabeth he knew the woman wanted nothing to do with him. So the first step in his plan was to make her trust him, and what better way to do that then ensure the safety of her son.

He looked up and outstretched his arm towards the ceiling as the insect dangled on a single thread, lowering himself to his master. As the black spider landed on the back of Alois's hand he looked at it gratefully.

"Good work, Claude." The blonde smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the very first stories I published in 2012 was the tale of Undertaker's daughter. I've been meaning to revise that one as well and if you're curious about her, let me know! ^_^


	5. A Devil's Delicacy

Chapter Five: A Devil's Delicacy

* * *

 

"Mmm" Sebastian moaned as he lapped at the lips of his next victim. The anticipation for the teen's soul filling his senses in more ways than one. Like humans, Sebastian too could indulge in physical pleasures and he decided tonight would be a perfect opportunity to liven up his usual hunting spree. Besides that fact, he found himself more enticed with the kill when he played with his food and needed the extra benefits of a physical release from his current frustrations.

"Ahh!..Ahhhh" The boy moaned beneath Sebastian's mouth. His body quacking and shivering with every thrust and grind from his superior. His frail hands clawed into Sebastian's shoulders as he desperately tried to keep control over his body.

The demons eyes sizzled as he watched the young noble's blue eyes waiver and body wither beneath him. His hips continued to snap back and forth against the boys' hips burring his girth down to the hilt only to pull out and glide back in with malicious intent. Every time he would repeat this action the young nobles breath would catch in his lungs and his back would arch off the mattress. His soft mouth was agape as lustful moans and gasps poured from his lips.

"Ah!.. ffmmm" Sebastian cupped his hand over the noble's drooling mouth as he continued to drive his member deep between the boys trembling thighs.

"Shh..You wouldn't want your parents to hear now would you?.." He whispered.

The boy's eyes rolled as he began to unravel- mumbling incoherently into the demons palm as he tried to comply. His body was scorching hot, pulsing with heat from the rhythmic motion of Sebastian's sinful dance.

This man who now had him grasping his bedding in pure ecstasy was only previously sitting at their dinning room table. He was invited into their home for business endeavors the boy's father told him. Having an extensive knowledge on the past Phantomhive successes his family would only increase in wealth with the knowledge this intriguing man had to offer. Obviously their guest had other plans and glancing over at their son from across the table, with his vibrant blue eyes, lured him into their current entanglement. Although his ability to find his way into the noble's room once supper had ended and a deal was not made puzzled him so.

Sebastian on the other hand, played with the idea of becoming a noble himself; fooling these feeble creatures into believing he was one of them, finally being the master of his own household. He enjoyed that idea immensely and he acquired the hospitality of one of the most wealthiest families in Paris. He sat at their large and distastefully made dining room and allowed their servants to give him food with sauce drippings on the edge of the China plates and tea watered down to lack any taste. His hosts could obviously see his aversion to their dinner invitation for he made his opinion almost palpable and hardly ate any of the food they offered. Sebastian realized it'd only be more of a hassle to dawn a new life-style like this. He wouldn't be as free as he is now, he'd be tied down to their societal norms like there meaningless dinner parties. He'd have to acquire servants and put up a front like Ciel did, far too much work with very little pay.

But none the less Sebastian found a new objective. Their son, who nervously glanced up from his plate every minute or so. Older than Ciel but held the same timidness and reserve Ciel did when he was a happy child.

Oh yes, he was more than enough to keep him entertained.

Right then and there Sebastian decided that he wanted him. The food set at his plate was rubbish compared to the delectable child those two idiotic nobles had conceived. Sebastian would look back at him, and enjoy the way the boy's smooth cheeks would bleed red beneath his skin as he blushed. It wasn't much of a deception to agree that the boy was intrigued as well. Curious little thing, he just needed a bit of..persuasion...

"Sir..Sir!" He gasped wildly as his body quaked and shivered, Sebastian hitting just the right spot to send him over the edge and into a blissful oblivion.

Sebastian quickened his pace, hiking the boys' leg up higher on his hip to deepen the angle of his thrust. The boy grunted at this new feeling, his eyes watering as he couldn't bit down his moans anymore as Sebastian orders. He desperately grabbed onto anything his hands could find as he clamped his eyes shut. He belted a cry of sweet release as Sebastian continued to penetrate him as he writhed. The demon wanting his next meal to be entirely spent.

"Ah!" He moaned, as Sebastian continued relentlessly.

"Stop! Sebastian! Enough!" He wailed as his body shivered uncontrollably, his seed spilling over his chest and his hands falling limp to his sides. He set his bottom lip between his teeth to try and stifle his whimpers as his muscles twitched.

The demon growled in response, glaring down at the boy who laid gasping and panting like a tired animal. "What did you just say?" The demon sneered.

Not only was it completely unacceptable for this little rodent to speak his name so formally. But the boy's plea sounded more like an order, a familiar command he grew weary of hearing.

"Sebastian! Sebastian!"

Over and over and over again for years on end. He assured himself the decades or two he'd have to be captive to that master of his would be swift. But that irritating little nuisance made him work for that soul to the point where hunger grew to great to endure through the years. He had to follow behind him until he grew out of his adolescence and became a weak compassionate man. He took notice heavily on how Ciel began to lean on Elizabeth like a little dog in heat. He practically melted in the palm of her hand when she mentioned their marriage and spawning more Phantomhive heirs. She filled his mind with promises of their future and he lost sight of what they'd been working for since the night they found each other. Since the moment he engraved that contract into his eye.

And even so, when the Queen finally perished and Sebastian could take what he so rightly deserved, seeing Ciel on his knees was a sight he only imagined. He pleaded with him, cried for mercy. He wanted to give Elizabeth the last of him and Sebastian agreed. The incubus cherished the moment of finally having the power over his temporary superior. The Phantomhive never bowed to anyone especially to his servants and at that moment Sebastian knew he had broken him. His eyes trembled from that moment on till his wedding day and Sebastian lavished this. The only thing he distinctly remembered about him was his eyes and now looking down at his next meal the noble's eyes resembled His. Just like the woman he'd devoured sometime ago and another man after that.

"Phantomhive's Eyes.." A repulsive feeling began to stir in his chest as he came to this sudden realization.

"Lord...Michaelis?" The boy whispered, bringing him back to his current predicament. Sebastian separated himself from the boy and watched as his body tensed at the feeling of emptiness.

Sebastian smirked and opened his mouth to show the boy his sharp fangs and devilish smile. Still sandwiched between his thighs there was no where for him to flee and with his body's weariness he didn't have much fight in him.

"At least your death was enjoyable." He chuckled dipping down and capturing the boys mouth for the last time. The young noble struggled beneath him; his arms and legs moving spasmodically as he attempted escape.

When he had his fill Sebastian's lips separated from his now dead victims mouth and he breathed heavily in recognition. He fled the bedroom as the boy's parents burst through the door followed by his mother's blood curdling scream.

"I've been harboring sentiment for him..For his taste.."

The expression that eyes are windows into the soul is false, for none of them tasted the way he did. Ciel's soul gave him more ecstasy that any physical pleasure could ever bring. There was only one way he could have that again; that Phantomhive succulence. Sebastian felt like he was loosing his sanity from this intense hunger that he couldn't quench. He had been unknowingly craving Ciel to the point where he only targeted those who resembled him; reminded him of his past master and those haunting blue eyes. However, they were only artificial substitutes, he wanted the genuine blood line; he wanted that raw lineage of revenge twisted ancestry.

Having Elizabeth around only made this worse! Her soul was ripe for the taking. He'd spend an eternity counting the number of times he dreamt of how she tastes- flesh and soul. Similar to Ciel, but also completely unique. Something floral and pungent, dripping in her child like innocence but mixed with the scars of her adulthood. Ciel knew this scenario would play out, that as Elizabeth became aware of the Underworld, of demons and Shinigami. She would be forced to hardened like he did. That she would become sharp and cynical like him; a deliciously tortured soul.

Sebastian was sure there had to be loop holes to break the order of a master who was now dead, but that knowledge was out of his reach.

All he could do now was show Elizabeth the horrors his demonic power could produce. If she was going to shield her son from the pain and agony to keep his soul pure, Sebastian was going to make Elizabeth crack.

In this game, only the strongest pawns survive and her kingdom was without a dark knight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is only a mini chapter! Reviews would still be greatly appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my FF.Net account 10/17/2012. Gonna upload, update, and finish it here.


End file.
